


Three More Minutes

by themidnightqueen



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightqueen/pseuds/themidnightqueen





	Three More Minutes

  “Iris, come on, you have to sleep eventually.”

Accented words spoken quietly, keeping with the hushed tone throughout the house; Flynn had promised his wife that he would put Iris to bed tonight, letting her go to bed early due to the fatigue caused by work. He was fine with the task, could begging a child to sleep become rather repetitive and tedious? Of course. Was Lorena _far_ better at this than he was? Without a doubt.

 

   “But I’m not _tired_!”

Leaping out from under her duvet again, Iris flung her arms around her dad and gave him the most adorable, most overly acted pout he had ever seen, only to be followed by a small, “ _Please._ ”

With a shake of his head, Flynn let a small chuckle emit from his lips as he moved to pick Iris up and set her down on his lap, giving her nose a small _boop_ with his finger and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

   “Can I make you a deal … ?”

Iris beamed brightly at _that._ She knew that _deals_ always meant that, one way or another, she would get something she wanted. So of course, a rapid nod was given and she was practically bouncing around again.

Flynn’s arms tightened around his daughter and pulled her into a close embrace. She snuggled up against his chest, humming the tune of one of the lullabies he had sung to her earlier that night. The only time he ever spoke to her in _his_ language was when he sung to her – as much as Lorena had insisted on raising Iris with both English and Croatian, Flynn thought it was best she just focused on English; hell, he still occasionally struggled with English, it would be helpful to have another woman in his life to _constantly_ correct his grammar.

Not that he minded, much.

 

    “Okay, so … if you go to sleep now, I promise that after work tomorrow we can go out somewhere. _Wherever_ you want.”

Iris pondered his offered for a moment, swaying lightly in his arms before moving her hand to tap her fingers against his chin, “Okay!”

 

    Grinning, Flynn stood up from where he had been sat on the edge of her bed, still holding Iris close at his side as she swung her legs around his torso, trying to cling onto him as much as he could as he leaned over to place her back down into bed.

 

    “Iris, let go …”

A quick shake of her head.

    “Deal’s off if you don’t sleep, remember that.”

So, she sighed, letting go of her father and dropping herself down onto the bed.

 

    “Stay. Ten more minutes. Please.”

The demand coming from the tiny girl before him made Flynn smile, how could it not? She was so bossy, so determined to get what she wanted. Got that from her mother.

Flynn leaned down to tuck her into bed, fluffy up her pillows before kneeling down beside the bed, plucking up a teddy from the floor and handing it over to Iris. She began snuggling it almost immediately.

    “You’ll see me tomorrow.”

Taking a hold of one of her tiny hands within his own, he pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles.

    “ _Three_ more minutes?”

He would if he could. He would give his little girl all the time in the world if he could. But he wouldn’t want to have her exhausted tomorrow if he was to keep up on his end on the deal.

    “Tomorrow. You can have three _hours_. More than that. However long you want.”

    “Promise?”

He nodded, giving her a silent look that could only say, _always_.

 

But it was a promise he had failed to keep. And he could never forgive himself for that.


End file.
